FaceIdiotez
by PJFdanae
Summary: Veamos a Dioses y semidioses siendo ilógicos en una de las páginas mas populares de internet, Advertencia: Idioteces
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos no me pertenece…

Un pequeño fic lleno de idioteces y sin sentido en honor a las vacaciones :), si a alguien le gusta y deja un review, muchas gracias

* * *

_Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase están en una relación –A Thalía, Nico Di Angelo, Afrodita y 20 personas les gusta esto-_

Atenea: ¡NO ME GUSTA!-_a Artemisa le gusta esto-_

Poseidón: Por todos los mares, ¿cuándo vas a aceptarlo? ¡Se aman!- _A Afrodita y 30 personas más les gusta esto-_

Atenea: ¡Jamás!, ese engendro de agua salada no merece a mi hija.

_Poseidón te ha dado un toque._

Atenea: ¿me acabas de dar un toque?

Poseidón: Nooooo….Te tire un pony

Atenea: ¡POSEIDON!

_Atenea te ha dado un toque._

_Poseidón te ha dado un toque._

_Atenea te ha dado un toque._

Atenea: ¡¿No puedes ser maduro y parar?

Poseidón: Tú eres la que contesta

_Poseidón te ha dado un toque._

_Atenea te ha dado un toque._

_Poseidón te ha dado un toque._

_Atenea te ha dado un toque._

_Poseidón te ha dado un toque._

Afrodita: ¿Por qué mejor no se tocan de verdad? ;)- A Hermes, Afrodita y 35 personas más les gusta esto-

Atenea: ¡MUERETE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nico Di Angelo ha editado su Información _

_Nombre: Nico Di Angelo_

_Acerca de ti: Holi, holitas, Soy Nico….Amo vestirme de rosado cuando bailo al ritmo del flamenco y a pesar de vestirme de negro, no se dejen engañar, soy un gran paquete de amor que goza de oler las rosas y escribir poesía sobre valerosos héroes._

_Residencia: El mágico jardín de los ponies y las flores rosas._

_Empleo: Travesti part-time_

_Citas favoritas: "¿Recordáis esa sensación que solíamos tener después de una agotadora clase de spinning… esa sensación de sentirse tan fantásticamente bien con nosotras mismas? __(Elle Woods, Legally blonde)_

Hades: ¡NICO! –_A Percy Jackson, Thalía, Poseidón y 60 personas les gusta esto-_

Nico Di Angelo: ¡No fui yo! ¡Alguien se metió en mi facebook!

Percy Jackson: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ;)

Nico Di Angelo: ¡PERCY!

Thalía: jajajajaja, muy buena celebro de algas

Percy Jackson: Todavía no puedo creer que tu contraseña fuera "Mytho-o-Magic"-_A Thalía, Annabeth Chase y 20 personas más les gusta-_

_Nico Di Angelo ha editado su Información _

Nico Di Angelo: Listo, todo solucionado

Percy Jackson: Aguafiestas

_Nico Di Angelo ha editado su nombre_

NIKOLITA LA DIOSA ROSA: ¡NO DE NUEVO!

Thalía: No puedo creer que cambiaras tu contraseña por "Mytho-o-Magic1", ¡que idiota!- _A Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll y 30 personas más les gusta esto-_

Percy Jackson: jajajajajaja excelente Cara de pino

Hades: Hijo….mejora tus contraseñas- _A NIKOLITA LA DIOSA ROSA le gusta esto-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_

_Apolo ha cargado fotos al álbum "WILD SEA PARTY"_

Hermes: La fiesta de ayer fue excelente, ¡Gracias Poseidón!-_A Poseidón, Apolo, Percy Jackson y 200 personas más les gusta esto._

Poseidón: No hay problema ;)

Hades: Hermano debo reconocer que tienes una habilidad para la diversión

Apolo: FUE EXCELENTE, SAQUE MILLONES DE FOTOS

Zeus: ¿Fiesta? ¿QUE FIESTA?

Apolo: mmm….rayos….olvide bloquearlo de la publicación

Poseidón: La fiesta a la que no te invite :)-_A Percy Jackson, Apolo, Hera y 50 personas más les gusta esto-_

Zeus: Hera, mi amor tu también….

Hera: vete con tus rompe hogares- _a Poseidón, Hades, Apolo y 30 personas as les gusta esto_-

Zeus: :(

Atenea: Fue una falta de respeto no invitar a Padre Poseidón

Zeus:…Hija…..esa es un foto tuya bailando…. ¿Sobre una mesa?

Atenea:….Apolo…bloquéalo- _a Poseidón, Hades, Apolo y 230 personas más les gusta esto-_

Principio del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! :3

La verdad estaba tentada a dejar esto así, pero al final cambie de idea, así que a aquí va la segunda parte, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece

* * *

Poseidón ha creado el evento "WILD SEA PARTY 2.0" esta noche en su palacio

Poseidón: ¡Están todos invitados! ¡Menos Zeus! - _a Hades, Percy Jackson, Apolo y 20 personas les gusta esto_

Zeus: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estoy en la lista de invitados!

Poseidón: Lo sé, simplemente quería que vieras la excelente fiesta que te perderás - A Apolo, Hades y 40 personas más les gusta esto.

Apolo: ¡OTRA VEZ! YEAH

Zeus: MUERETE

Poseidón: ¡soy inmortal idiota!- _A Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo y Thalía Grace les gusta esto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nico Di Angelo ha escrito en su muro

"¡Acabo de notar que amo a los chicos! Son geniales y musculosos, ¡quisiera tener un novio UGH!

Percy Jackson: ¿Nikolita volvió eh?

Thalía: El idiota dejo su Facebook abierto en la cabina de Hermes XD- _A Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll y 15 personas más les gusta esto_

Percy Jackson: el niño de los 40' nunca aprende

Nico Di Angelo: ¡¿QUÉ?! A MI NO ME GUSTA MY LITTLE PONY- A Hades le gusta esto

Connor Stoll: ajajajajajaja si te gusta

Travis Stoll: ¡Lo dice facebook!

Nico Di Angelo se ha unido al grupo "las locas súper poderosas de la pasión salvaje rosa"

Percy Jackson: MI ESTOMAGOOOOOO- A Thalía le gusta esto

Nico Di Angelo: ¡STOLLS! ¡Cierren mi facebook!

A Nico Di Angelo le gusta "Percy es HOOOOT"

Nico Di Angelo: BASTA

Percy Jackson: eso me hizo sentir terriblemente incomodo….- A Annabeth Chase le gusta esto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hades y Perséfone están _casados _

A Deméter le gusta "Hades apesta" "Odio a Hades" "Hades el roba hijas" "Hades deber ser devorado y escupido"

Hades: ¡DEMÉTER! ¡Deja de crear grupos en mi contra y ponerles me gusta!

Deméter creo el grupo "HADES TIENE CARA DE TRASERO Y HUELE A ABONO"

Deméter: ¡cuando me devuelvas a mi hija!- _A Artemisa le gusta esto._

Hades: ¡MUJER!

Deméter: HOMBRE

Hades: UGH

Afrodita: ¡NOW KISS!- A Apolo, Poseidón les gusta esto

Hades: PERO QUE ASCO

Deméter: VETE AL INFIERNO AFRODITA- _A Artemisa le gusta esto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apolo ha escrito en el muro de Zeus

"_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_"- A Hera, Poseidon , Hades y 100 personas más les gusta esto

Zeus: APOLOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Si alguien le gusto gracias, si a alguien le gusto y deja review muchas gracias


End file.
